Meu testemunho
by Jeni.G
Summary: Rukia é uma Oficial de Justiça e Ichigo é sua testemunha. No caminho da nova casa dele, circunstâncias são alteradas, corações mudam e o perigo deixa seu futuro precário muito incerto. CONTEÚDO EXPLÍCITO.


_Disclaimer__: Essa fic não é minha. Eu apenas a traduzi do Inglês. Ela foi escrita originalmente por Tituba3.__ Bleach__ não me pertence._

_**Oi gente! Só pra não deixar ninguém confuso, parágrafos em itálico são flashbacks, ok?**_

**Meu Testemunho**

O policial abriu a porta pra ele e Ichigo agradeceu silenciosamente.

A sala era muito branca e muito limpa. Ichigo quase se sentiu desconfortável naquele lugar tão brilhante. A única coisa que o mantinha lá dentro era a pessoa que estava deitada na cama. Ela encarava o teto, mas ele tinha certeza que ela conseguia ouvir os passos dele.

Ele se sentou numa cadeira ao lado dela empurrando-a pra mais perto. Ele estendeu sua mão para tocar a dela, mas ela puxou a mão bruscamente.

− Por favor, Rukia, aquilo foi interessante pelo _menos_. – disse ele rindo baixinho.

− Interessante? – ela cuspiu as palavras. Os dedos formando punhos – Eu levei um _tiro_ por sua causa, Ichigo – virando a cabeça e se revirando – Mas, diga o que preferir, chame de interessante se quiser.

− Você não teria levado um tiro se não tivesse me empurrado pra baixo. – disse ele encostando-se à cadeira e cruzando os braços sobre o tórax.

− Talvez você tenha se esquecido, mas você ainda é minha testemunha e é meio que importante que eu tente te manter _vivo_.

− Eu não sou mais sua testemunha – disse ele se aproximando da expressão revoltada dela. Ele sorriu e moveu o rosto a apenas alguns centímetros de distancia do dela.

− Ah, não? – ela respondeu ironicamente.

Ichigo apenas sorriu pelo tom irritado que ela usava.

− Ã-ãn – os olhos dele brilhavam com sabedoria e os dela estavam furiosos.

-!!-

− _Minha testemunha vai ser um ex-policial? – Rukia murmurou, passando a mão pelo rosto – me diz que é brincadeira._

− _Não é. – seu chefe respondeu solenemente. Ele passou o arquivo a ela e ela pegou. Ela olhou a ele mais uma vez e grunhiu; ótimo, um tira mauricinho que enfiou o nariz onde não foi chamado. – Ele disse que vai cooperar completamente._

− Claro_ que vai._

− _Ouça Rukia – seu chefe disse – Ele assinou o contrato então vai ter o pacote completo. Nós vamos ter que confiar nele._

− _Confiarei nele como confio nos Republicanos._

− _Então devo avisá-la. Eu sou um conservador. – disse uma voz ponderosa no canto da sala._

_Rukia e seu chefe se viraram para ver quem era e encararam a pessoa que acabara de entrar na sala. Ele era alto, muito mais alto do que qualquer outra testemunha que Rukia normalmente protegia. Seu corpo era bem trabalhado e definido. Seu rosto, mesmo sendo incrivelmente bonito, era deformado com uma careta semi-permanente. Os olhos eram de belíssimos, coloridos de âmbar e pareciam poder furar pedras. Rukia sentiu um leve arrepio subir sua espinha, mas não demonstrou. Os olhos dele estavam fixos nela, o olhar intenso queimando a pele dela, mas ela não daria o braço a torcer._

− _Ichigo Kurosaki, eu suponho – Ela disse bruscamente. _

_Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça e sorriu – Por enquanto. Eu vou ganhar um nome novo, certo?_

− _Você leu o contrato, – Rukia chiou – ela mal acreditava que já estava na defensiva com ele, era como se ele a provocasse sem realmente fazer algo. – você sabe o que ganha. _

_Ele se apoiou contra o batente e a escaneou de cima a baixo._

− _Claro... – ele continuou, encarando-a e sorrindo maliciosamente. – Eu não sabia que Oficiais eram bonitas assim._

_O chefe dela a encarou com um olhar divertido e riu levemente da cantada._

− _Olhe bem, pois é só isso que vai poder ver. – disse Rukia empurrando seu casaco para o lado, expondo seu revolver._

− _Só o tempo pode dizer - ele disse sorrindo e levantando uma sobrancelha_

-!!-

− O que você quer dizer com isso? – Rukia exigiu, tentando se sentar direito em sua cama do hospital. Seu cabelo de ébano caindo em seus ombros e sua camisola deslizando. Ichigo respirou fundo quando viu os curativos dela e imediatamente se levantou para ajudá-la sentar. Ela empurrou as mãos dele, mas ele era tão teimoso quanto ela.

− O que eu quero dizer é... - ele suspirou, sentando na cadeira novamente – eu saí do programa. Eu não sou mais uma testemunha federal.

− E por que, - ela gritou, encarando e rangendo os dentes nervosamente – você faria uma porra dessas?

− Depois daquele cara atirar em você eu peguei sua arma e pus algumas balas no peito dele.

-!!-

_Rukia bateu na porta do quarto de Hotel de Ichigo e inspirou. Sua testemunha _tinha_ que não ter toalhas e o gerente simplesmente _tinha _que não ter uma perna. Ela rosnou enquanto trocava as toalhas de mão e esperava Ichigo abrir a porta._

_Ela se apoiou contra a porta e ouviu a água correndo. Ela rosnou alto quando pensou nele lá dentro... Pelado._

_Ela tinha passado cinco dias inteiros com o cara. Cinco dias presa num carro velho, comendo comida ruim e dormindo em quartos apodrecidos de hotéis em beira de estrada, a caminho da nova casa dele. Cinco dias mal conversando, sempre discutindo, tentando esconder a tensão sexual que praticamente fluía entre eles._

_Ela suspirou pesadamente e encostou a cabeça contra a porta. Por que ele tinha que ser tão atraente? Essa semana inteira ela tinha agido como uma adolescente excitada. Ela conhecia o cara apenas seis dias e quando o via seu estomago virava e seu coração acelerava. Honestamente, ela já era bem grandinha e deveria ter controle desses sentimentos. Especialmente se eles fossem por uma testemunha. As leis eram muito rígidas sobre esse tipo de coisa. Um Oficial de Justiça nunca poderia ter relações com uma testemunha. Poderia comprometer a integridade inteira do sistema. _

− _Pare. – ela murmurou para si mesma, antes de abrir a porta e entrar._

− _Kurosaki! – Ela gritou dentro do quarto, ela olhou rapidamente o quarto antes de torcer o nariz e jogar as toalhas na cama. – Eu te trouxe toalhas!_

_Ela ouviu o chuveiro desligar e enrijeceu. Seu coração acelerou no peito e ela respirou fundo antes de se virar para a porta. Ela conseguiu dar três passos antes de congelar. Seu corpo tremia, mas ela tentava fazer com que parasse._

_Mas _não conseguiu_._

_Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir com um __"click__" e tentou fazer seu corpo se mexer. Ela sentiu... Deus, ela não sabia o que sentia. Ela só queria virar. Ela queria vai. Ela o queria pelado, quente e deslizando contra sua pele._

− _Você veio me dar algo além de toalhas? – Uma voz rouca perguntou atrás dela._

_A respiração de Rukia estava tão rápida que ela achou que fosse engasgar. Já era tarde demais pra desistir. Tarde demais pra pensar duas vezes. Ela tinha que fechar os olhos e fazer o que devia._

_Num movimento decisivo, ela virou e pressionou as costas contra a parede._

− _Vim – ela sussurrou, a coragem tomou conta dela e seus olhos deslizaram pelo corpo dele. Ele estava completamente nu, o corpo dourado brilhava na pouca luz do quarto, o membro endurecendo quanto mais ela olhava._

_Todas as suas duvidas se dissiparam no momento que ela o viu. Ela esqueceu que era uma Oficial e que tinha que ser severa com sua testemunha._

_Agora, ela era apenas uma mulher._

_Suas mãos agarraram o fim de sua blusa e ela a puxou por cima da cabeça. A blusa caiu no chão fazendo um pequeno monte que logo aumentou com seu sutiã esportivo. Suas mãos estavam no botão da calça jeans quando ele finalmente veio até ela. _

_Seus dedos continuaram a empurrar as calças para baixo enquanto a boca dele pressionava contra a dela. Ele era delicioso, ele tinha o gosto de todos os temperos misturados. A língua dele provava a dela, tocava a dela e mandava prazer em cada canto da boca dela enquanto as mãos dele apalpavam os seios dela. Ela grunhiu quando os dedos dele tocaram seus mamilos._

_A boca dele começou a descer pelo corpo dela. Ela sentiu o calor do corpo recém banhado dele deslizar contra o dela. Ela arfou quando os lábios dele encontraram seus seios. Ela desesperadamente arrancou suas calças e amarrou os braços ao redor do corpo dele. Ele se prendia a ela e a puxava em direção a cama. Rukia estava arfando e suando com ele._

_Ele a jogou na cama e rasgou o resto da roupa dela. Ele subiu nela e começou a beijar cada centímetro dela. Rukia agarrou os ombros dele e jogou a cabeça contra o travesseiro. Ela gritava o nome dele enquanto ele lambia a parte interna das coxas dela e procedia atormentando loucamente seu centro._

_Ela chegou ao clímax mais forte de sua vida. Ele lambeu os fluídos dela e deslizou contra seu deslumbrante corpo. Ela sentiu sua ereção prová-la como se a estivesse testando. Ela gemeu e se empurrou contra ele. Ela o ouviu chiar quando ela o apertou._

_Rukia soltou um longo gemido quando se acostumou ao tamanho dele. _

_Ele grunhiu calidamente enquanto impelia loucamente dentro dela. Rukia o segurava desesperadamente, tentando acompanhar o ritmo. A pele dele estava molhada com água e suor. Ela juntou as pernas às dele e lutou para conseguir acompanhá-lo. Seus olhos viraram e sua boca se abriu num grito silencioso com ele indo cada vez mais forte. Cristo, isso era tão bom!_

_Não demorou muito e Rukia pode sentir seu segundo orgasmo sacudindo seu corpo. Na mesma hora Ichigo a acompanhou._

_Com um rugido de satisfação ele caiu em cima dela, arfando. Rukia apertou o corpo dele tão forte quanto podia e enterrou a cabeça no ombro dele. Sua mente estava prazerosamente vazia nesse momento. Ela não pensaria nas conseqüências do que acabara de acontecer entre eles. Ela não iria. Não quando era tão bom._

_Eles ficaram daquele jeito por apenas alguns momentos até que Ichigo levou sua cabeça a dela, a beijou, e começou tudo de novo._

-!!-

− Você tem que estar brincando. – ela gemeu pressionando uma mão contra a testa.

− Não estou – Ichigo assegurou, inclinando-se perto dela pra cheirar a fragrância da pele dela – E outra, eu acho que fiz a coisa certa.

− Você matou um homem, Ichigo! – Rukia gritou – Você pode ser preso!

− Eu já falei com o pessoal da delegacia. – ele encolheu os ombros – Aquele cara_ me_ queria morto, ele não estava tentando matar você; eu apenas me defendi. Eu te asseguro que é bem justificável.

− Seu filho da puta, - Rukia gemeu – Seu louco, filho de uma puta… - ela pausou e rapidamente virou a cabeça. – Espera um pouco... Quer dizer que aquele era o cara que... que queria você morto? Ele era a razão-

− Que eu estava no programa de proteção à testemunha? – Ichigo terminou, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso que se alargava no rosto dele. – ele mesmo.

− E ele _morreu_? – ela estava boquiaberta.

− Morreu – Ichigo afirmou – Por isso eu to saindo do programa.

Os olhos de Rukia se arregalaram ao ponto de parecerem pires.

− Você tem certeza que não há outro? Não há mais ninguém que queira... - disse ela sussurrando. Ela respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça.

− Me matar? – Ichigo terminou pra ela depois que ela ficou em silencio. A mão dele encontrou o caminho para a cama de hospital dela e deslizou em direção aos dedos dela. Ele os entrelaçou e pressionou sua mão contra a dela. – Ninguém. Tenho certeza.

-!!-

_Rukia estava andando com Ichigo numa rua muito movimentada e cheia de gente. Devia ser um tipo de festa ou alguma coisa porque tinha crianças e pais em tudo quanto era lugar. O sol estava queimando suas costas e Rukia não queria outra coisa a não ser os doces gelados sendo vendidos muito perto de onde eles estavam._

− _Rukia…_

_Ela continuou pra frente teimosamente. Ela não queria ter essa conversa com ele agora. Ela não queria ter essa conversa com ele nunca. Só tinham se passado algumas horas desde o caso no quarto do hotel. Ela ainda estava dolorida e satisfeita em lugares que não deveria_

−Rukia_…_

_Sua voz estava mais insistente. Ela olhou pra frente e continuou andando. Ela não queria falar com ele. Ela não queria reviver aquilo que fora a melhor noite de sua vida. Ela não queria ter que encarar o fato de que em algumas horas ele desapareceria de sua vida. Ele teria um novo nome, um emprego novo e uma identidade completamente nova._

_Tirando as visitas ocasionais, ela nunca mais o veria._

_Era tudo tão maluco… mas Rukia sentia o coração quebrar ao pensar nisso. Ela não sabia o que diabos ele tinha feito com ela ontem à noite, mas... Cristo, ontem a noite, durante os últimos momentos de prazer, ele havia segurado as mãos dela, a beijado ternamente e sussurrado coisas doces em seu ouvido enquanto dava prazer a ela. Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão linda, nem tão preciosa e nem tão _amada_ quanto ontem a noite._

_Ela havia sentido tudo ontem. Ela só não conseguia se deixar acreditar. Seu coração havia se aberto a um homem que ela conhecera apenas alguns dias atrás. __Dias! __Não__ era __possível__. __Ela não podia se sentir assim por um cara com quem ela discutia, brigava fisicamente e realmente não suportava._

_Então como seu coração se quebrava ao imaginá-lo partir?_

−_Rukia!_

_Ele agarrou o braço dela e a virou. Ela teve que tomar cuidado para não acertar nenhuma criança no processo, mas derrubou algumas unidades de algodão doce._

− _O quê? – ela exigiu. Suas bochechas estavam quentes, seus olhos furiosos e seu corpo tremia, mas ela teimosamente dizia a si mesma que isso não tinha nada a ver com ele._

_As mãos dele estavam imediatamente no rosto dela e antes que ela pudesse pará-lo, seus lábios estavam nos dela. Ela gemeu suavemente e lutou contra as lágrimas que se formavam – por alguma razão – atrás de seus olhos. Mas ela retornou__ o__ beijo__.__ Ela__ o__ beijou como__ o__ beijaria__ se fosse__ vê__-lo de novo. __Quando se separaram, ele respirava tão forte quanto ela, mas ela estava lutando contra as lágrimas. _

− _Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso. – ele sussurrou apertado, emoldurando o rosto dela entre suas mãos. Ela tentou balançar a cabeça, mas ele não deixou. _

– _Rukia... Nós precisamos. Nós... Eu... Droga, mulher! – ele respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio. – Eu não sei o que é, mas... Naquela nossa última vez... Eu me senti, ah, ligado a você, entende?_

Eu entendo! Meu Deus, eu entendo!_ Ela queria gritar._

− _Rukia, – ele franziu o cenho, afundando os olhos nos dela – talvez... Nós possamos repensar minha nova identidade. Eu sei me virar sozinho, sei me proteger, podemos procurar o cara e talvez possamos-_

_Alguma coisa no canto do olho de Rukia brilhou. Por apenas um segundo ela os tirou do rosto de Ichigo e olhou pra ver o que era. Seu coração parou de bater no momento que ela reconheceu o cano de um revólver._

_Sem nem pensar, ela pegou os pulsos de Ichigo e os arrancou do rosto dela. Em seu estado de choque ele não deveria ter entendido o que estava acontecendo. Rukia o empurrou pra baixo o mais rápido que pôde e os joelhos dele acertaram o chão com um barulho baixo._

_A próxima coisa que ela percebeu foi fogo cortando seu ombro. Ela deve ter gritado - ela achou que tinha gritado – mas não tinha como ter certeza. Alguém gritou seu nome, estava gritando por ela, e depois alguém pegou alguma coisa do seu quadril. Ela caiu desacordada no chão enquanto as pessoas gritavam e guinchavam ao redor deles. Todos corriam em direções diferentes, fazendo o chão tremer embaixo dela._

_Ela ouviu mais alguns estalos de um revólver e depois sentiu alguém a segurando tão cuidadosamente quanto possível. Essa pessoa gritava por ajuda num celular e implorando a ela pra que ela não morresse._

_Seu único pensamento antes de desmaiar era que ela esperava que pudesse consentir esse pedido. _

-!!-

Ela o encarou sem expressão antes de morder o lábio inferior. Cuidadosamente, ela estendeu a mão e tocou o lado do rosto dele. Ele ergueu sua própria mão e a colocou sobre a dela.

− O que você vai fazer – ela sussurrou e por alguma razão, seus olhos lacrimejavam.

− Eu estive pensando… acho que ser um Oficial de Justiça deve ser interessante. – Ichigo disse encolhendo os ombros e apertando a mão dela.

− Mas sua família… - Rukia replicou e sentiu o queixo tremer.

− Quer que eu seja feliz. – ele interrompeu, se aproximando ainda mais dela. – acho que eles vão entender quando disser a eles que encontrei a mulher com quem quero viver o resto da minha vida.

Os olhos de Rukia se arregalaram e ela sentiu sua garganta fechar, fazendo com que ela quase engasgasse.

− Mas você só me conhece há-

− Uma semana, eu sei… mas Rukia… - ele inspirou e levantou seus olhos aos dela. Rukia arfou ao que viu; seus olhos brilhavam dourados, e maravilhosos. O jeito que ele estava olhando pra ela... A fazia querer derreter por dentro do peito.

− Quando eu quero algo que quero eu corro atrás – ele sorriu dizendo – Rukia... Eu quero você.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos.

− Você está falando sério. – ela murmurou.

Ele se moveu mais e mais próximo dela até que seus lábios estivessem a um suspiro de distância dos dela.

− Sim, estou. – com isso ele fechou a distancia entre eles e deu nela o beijo mais único que ela havia recebido na vida.

− Mas se eu levar outro tiro por sua causa, – ela murmurou, beijando sua bochecha enquanto falava – eu te mato enquanto você estiver dormindo e faço parecer um acidente. – ela se afastou o suficiente para poder pressionar sua testa contra a dele. – justo?

− Se você diz – ele sorriu.

Depois ele não podia mais porque estava muito ocupado a beijando mais uma vez.

**-!!-**

_**E então, o que acharam? **_

_**Linda, não? Essa é uma das minhas favoritas.**_

_**Espero que a tradução tenha ficado boa.**_

_**Me digam o que acharam.**_

_**Jeni**_


End file.
